


birthday sugar

by GreenyLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei, cannot drive home how soft this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: Kuroo enjoys a birthday morning with the three pieces of his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297





	birthday sugar

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kuroo tetsurou. i wanna be a man like you one day. <3 i give u kisses from ur boys bc u deserve it.

The first kiss doesn’t wake him. A fleeting brush of lips to his hairline while long fingers comb through his bangs. Maybe he chuffs an exhale, twists around and finds a different warm body, a familiar broad chest to pillow his cheek on. Akaashi smiles, silent and fond, and goes to put on the kettle. 

The second kiss makes him groan, not in pleasure but in protest as his personal body pillow and furnace slips away. A stifled giggle, two more kisses on his shoulder, and then big hands tip him over into the empty sleep-warm dent in the mattress. Kuroo squirms and shoves his nose into a pillow that smells like cucumber-lemon conditioner. He’s out again before the bedroom door can close. 

A hand on his waist finally wakes him: a very cold hand attached to a very cold arm that settles across his side. Icy toes wiggle between his calves and Kuroo sucks in a startled breath. 

“Tsukki,” he whines. “Baby, that tickles.” 

“Oh, this?” There are two very cold hands now, chilly fingers under his arms while a bare thigh hitches over his waist. “Sorry.” 

“Little shit,” he grumbles but pulls Tsukishima closer anyway, finds that pink mouth with his eyes closed. Their noses bump and his lover’s is so frigid it makes Kuroo laugh into the kiss. “God, it’s like kissing Elsa.” 

“Let it go.” Fingers slide along his jaw. Kuroo feels the soft cotton edges of his sweatshirt sleeves where they pool around his knuckles. “Quit bitching and kiss me.” 

“So romantic.” Kuroo flattens his palms along Tsukishima’s spine and kisses him once, twice, before finally opening his eyes — and the sight sends his heart surging to his throat. 

Tsukishima is glorious in the mornings, mussed and puffy-eyed, squinting without his glasses. His head rests on their shared pillow and he watches Kuroo with sleepy, honey eyes. The fingers on his jaw trace upwards along his cheekbones, across his nose, his forehead. Kuroo exhales slowly, a slow grin pulling at his mouth. 

Tsukishima pets across one eyebrow and Kuroo quirks it. “Whatcha doing, baby?” 

“Checking for wrinkles,” Tsukishima whispers, completely serious. 

Kuroo squawks. “Fucking — rude ass little _twink_ — ”

He shoves Tsukishima onto his back and rolls on top, throwing a leg across his lap to pin him down while his own hands snake up under that sweatshirt to tweak sensitive nipples. Tsukishima shrieks and giggles, half-hearted in his efforts to twist away. His sweatshirt slips off one shoulder and Kuroo blows a raspberry on his collar. 

“Oh hey! You’re up!” Bokuto stands in the doorway, breakfast tray in hand. He’s shower-pink and dewy clean, his hair pushed back with a bright green headband patterned with lily pads. He calls over his shoulder. “Hurry, ‘Kaashi!” 

“I’m coming, Koutarou. Please be careful with your tray.” 

“I got it.” Bokuto steps aside and lets Akaashi enter first. He hoists his tray higher, as though it will be safer farther away from the floor. “Wouldn’t want to ruin all your hard work.” 

“Considerate of you,” Tsukishima drawls. Kuroo pinches his pretty little waist and leaves him to squirm. 

Akaashi sits elegantly on the edge of the bed, wrapped in his favorite flannel robe. He carries a smaller tray ladened with four cups — two coffees, one tea, and one tall glass of juice complete with bendy straw. He sets the tray safely towards the middle of the bed, then finds Kuroo’s hand and squeezes. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” 

The warmth in his chest triples. Kuroo tangles their fingers together and tugs him close, meeting him halfway for a kiss that tastes like fresh bread and mango jam. 

“Thank you for cooking,” he murmurs against that beautiful mouth. He kisses him sweet and slow, pulling back only when a hand on his chest politely eases them apart. 

Akaashi’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “It was my pleasure. I was in charge of the menu.” 

He gestures to Bokuto’s tray, now resting next to the beverages. All his favorites are there — eggs and rice and grilled fish, a bowl heaped with fresh fruit, toast with Hello Kitty burned onto the side. Waffles, for Bokuto, and a small cup of yogurt for their picky, prickly love. 

Bokuto bounces on his heels at the end of the bed. “I’m in charge of decorations!” 

Quickly, he lifts his clenched fists up to his face, opens them, and blows paper confetti out of his cupped palms. It rains down across the bed — and their breakfast. A piece lands in one of the coffee mugs and Akaashi sighs, mournful enough to make Kuroo laugh even harder. 

“Wait, there’s more!” Bokuto throws open the bedroom curtains, revealing a handmade birthday banner — _Yay! You’re older!_ — framed with streams of red crepe paper. 

For his last act, he crouches by the bed and pulls out three cardboard party hats and one sparkly plastic crown. 

“Your Majesty,” he intones seriously. The mattress dips as he walks forward on his knees. Kuroo leans forward and allows Bokuto to settle the crown in his nest of tangled bedhead. 

“Very nice, my dude.” 

“Thank you, my dude.” 

Bokuto settles his own hat on his head, snapping the elastic under his chin. Akaashi does the same and it truly must be his birthday, because Tsukishima plops his hat into place without a fuss — though he does flush and forbid flash photography.

With Tsukishima curled up on one side, Akaashi cross-legged with one knee on his lap, and Bokuto with his legs in a wide V stretch to encompass them all, they feast. Kuroo samples everything, praising Akaashi’s cooking until he stuffs a piece of toast in his mouth to silence him. Tsukishima hoards the fruit bowl in his lap and picks out all the strawberries and banana slices for himself. Bokuto eats the most and still manages to steal bites from Akaashi, who pretends not to notice. 

They joke and tease and laugh and talk about nothing at all. His belly and his heart are full by the time he leans back against the headboard, content as a cat. 

A thought occurs. He glances towards Tsukishima. “Wait, what were _you_ in charge of, huh? Sleeping in?” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He leans over and digs through the bedside drawer. Casually, he tosses _a can of whipped cream_ into the nest of blankets between their legs. 

“Uh.” Kuroo’s brain buffers. “You gonna pull a cake out of there next?” 

“No.” Two _more_ cans appear. “I’m not in charge of cake.” Popping the lid off one, Tsukishima shakes it quickly and squirts a small white swirl onto the tip of his finger. He looks at Kuroo, sidelong and sly, then licks it off. 

“I’m in charge of party games.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo blinks, looks at Akaashi. Notes the small smirk on his face. _“Oh?”_

Bokuto, however, looks lost. He stares at Tsukishima, eyes wide with confusion. “You said we were gonna play Twister!” 

Tsukishima snickers. “We are. Watch.” He slides a long, long leg out from under the covers and rubs his slender foot along the inside of one strong thigh. “Left foot to right thigh…” 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Bokuto’s grin goes broad and happy. _“That's_ my favorite party game.” 

Kuroo laughs, a little breathless. Akaashi scoots closer to innocently kiss his cheek. The kisses get progressively less innocent the closer he gets to his neck. 

“There _is_ an actual cake, if you’d like to blow out your candles first.” He scrapes his teeth along his ear and grins when Kuroo shivers. “Personally, I would rather blow you…” 

“Wow, neat,” Kuroo says weakly. His head tips back against the headboard, nearly dislodging his crown. “Happy birthday, yay me.” 

The trays disappear. Akaashi grabs his own can. Bokuto gives Kuroo a whipped cream moustache and then licks it off his mouth. Tsukishima peels off his sweatshirt, hips rolling through the motion, and, well — 

It's all a little blurry from there.

In the afterglow, Kuroo slumps against the pillows, still blinking dots of his eyes. Akaashi returns from the bathroom with another washcloth — one hadn’t been enough. Bokuto sprawls across the bottom half of the bed with a naked, blissful Tsukishima tucked beneath his arm. He catches Kuroo’s eyes and gives him a dazed thumbs up before resting his eyes behind his forearm. 

Dozing doesn’t sound half bad. He melts into the bed, sticky sheets and all. His drifts for a bit until Akaashi pushes back his bangs and his eyes flutter open to stare adoringly at one third of his heart.

“Don’t fall asleep, now,” Akaashi chides quietly. “We have a whole day planned.” 

Kuroo whines, though his eyes shine with delight. “More? You guys are gonna kill me.” 

“No, darling.” Akaashi kisses his nose. “We are going to _love_ you. For another beautiful year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hang with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenywrites) where every hour is kuroo loving hour <3


End file.
